mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Mixel Force Chapter 9
Chapter 9: The Battle for Trost Our heroes have now found the Fang Gang Master Eren Jaeger. With a request from the Commander of the Garrison, Dot Pixis, they join the battle to take back Trost from the Titans. Our heroes are going over the plan of the Trost attack. We were now in Wall Rose headquarters. Pixis & Armin were coming up with a plan to plug the hole in Trost’s wall leaving the my friends & I to stand outside & wait for them. Eren was in there with Armin & Pixis because he was the main part of it. The Fang Gang were with him too since they were his protectors. While my friends & I earned stares from the soldiers passing by. Some had the look of love when they saw me only to earn an evil glare from Kiruko that could scare the Devil away. Some gawked when they saw Soulamaru talking to us. 2 soldiers almost got shot by messing with Jak’s long ears causing Jak to threaten them that he was going to put bullets in them if they didn’t stop. One soldier got punched in the nose by Silver Talon when he pulled his tail feathers to see if he was real or just a hallucination from all of the coffee they were drinking. Heck! One soldier was walking & he had a coffee in his hand then when he saw us he looked at his coffee before pouring it into a random flower pot & walking off saying “No more coffee for me. I’m starting to hallucinate.” “This sucks!” Kiruko moaned. We’d been sitting outside of the door on the floor for 30 minutes. “So far Jak threatened to shoot two soldiers, a random soldier dumped his coffee into a flower pot & Silver Talon punched a guy in the nose for pulling his tail feathers. What’s next? Someone is going to try & pry Bronze Fang’s teeth out & Bronze Fang is going to bite him?” I asked. “Um Kurutaru, I think we’ve got everyone’s attention.” Golden Claw answered as we noticed that a bunch of Garrison soldiers were grouping up around us. “Whose the cute girl? She doesn’t like she’s around here. I mean her skin is darker than ours. Was she in the sun for too long?” One soldier asked. “What’s with the boy over there? What’s with the wolf ears & wolf tail? That’s something a little kid should wear. Maybe I should ask where he got it from. It’ll be a good gift for my son.” Another soldier asked. “What’s that strange thing in the girl’s lap? It looks like a bunch of weird objects in the shape of a boy?” One soldier asked. “What’s with that guy? His ears are long & pointy! And what’s with that strange orange rat on his shoulder?” Another soldier asked. “What’s with those strange creatures? Some kind of animals? The small little tan bug looks so adorable but that strange metal claw creature is scary.” One soldier asked. We were all being aggravated from all of the soldiers talking about us when we were present. Especially Jak, Jak looked ready to lose it. “Just keep your calm you guys. Don’t let them get under your skin.” I answered. “Um, I don’t think Jak is.” Soulamaru said as we looked at Jak. Jak looked pissed as small sparks of purple energy began to pop around him. “Uh oh! Run away! He’s about to blow! Here comes Dark Jak!” Daxter shouted as we immediately ran back from Jak who had an explosion of purple energy erupt from his body causing the soldiers to jump back surprise. Jak began to change in front of us. His skin turned a sick grey as his hair became white with black roots, his teeth turned into sharp fangs, his eyes turned completely black with no sign of pupil or iris at all, he grew long black claws that were a 1 ft long & he grew two black arched horns on his head. “SHUT UP BEFORE I RIP YOU TO SHREDS!!!!!!! ROOOOOOAAAAR!!!!!!!” Jak howled with an explosion of fury. “RUN! It’s a monster!” One soldier shouted as they immediately ran away from the angry Dark Jak fearing that he would come & rip them to shreds. “AAAAH!!!” Scorpi screamed as he ran & hid behind a flower pot in fear in less than 2 seconds. Kiruko however had fallen on the ground laughing seeing all of the soldiers dispersed in fear in that 2 seconds. “Oops. Looks like I’ve scared Scorpi.” Dark Jak answered as he headed towards the flower pot Scorpi was hiding behind. “You think?!” Soulamaru shouted. Dark Jak had lifted the flower pot only to have Scorpi cover his head with his arms. “Scorpi. It’s me. Come on. Show me your face.” Dark Jak said as he poked Scorpi but also avoiding hurting him with his claws. Scorpi lifted his arms from his face & looked at Jak. “Sorry for the scare buddy. At least I’ve got all of those soldiers from tearing you up like a stuff animal. Now come friend.” Dark Jak answered. “I still trust you Jak!” Scorpi shouted as he leaped up on Dark Jak until he on top of his head & made himself comfortable on top of Dark Jak’s head. “What’s with all of the noise?” Pixis asked as him, Armin, the Fang Gang & Eren had came out of the meeting room to see the surprising scene. “Finally you’ve came out of there! We’ve been here for 30 minutes having all of the stupid Garrison soldiers gawking at us for looking different!” Dark Jak howled annoyed. “Jak!? Is that you?!” Armin asked. “This is my friend’s Dark form, Dark Jak. A few years ago my buddy was kidnapped & was experimented on using Dark Eco so this form your looking at is the result of that. You never want to piss him off because he gets mean & nasty when you piss him off! Word to the wise.” Daxter explained. “Whoa! Look at those claws of his! They look like they can cut through Titan flesh & solid steel with ease! No wonder why he’s the Spikel Master! He’s a living paper shredder!” Eren shouted. “And this paper shredder is about to turn you into paper machete if we keep up with that joke.” Dark Jak hissed in annoyance. “Jak! Don’t start a fight! Now turn back to normal before those soldiers come back & shoot you.” I answered. “Fine.” Dark Jak answered as he returned back to his normal form in a second. “So did you guys finish the plan?” Soulamaru asked. “Yep. We were just about to come out when we heard the commotion. But I think we might be able to take back Trost if this comes according to plan.” Armin answered. “Then let’s do it!” I shouted. “I’ll gather up the soldiers at the assembly room & discuss the plan there. You guys should be there but don’t come into the soldiers’ sight or else you might be even more annoyed.” Pixis explained. “Understood.” We answered in agreement. 10 minutes later everyone was at the assembly room. My friends & I were standing to the side of the stage out of soldier sight along with Eren & the Fang Gang. Pixis was on the stage looking at all of the soldiers gathered up between trainees & Garrison. “As you know right now, the Titans have claimed Trost but they won’t have it any longer. We’ve come with a way plugging up the hole in Trost & taking them out before any more damage is caused. We’ve come across a special bunch of people who have already taken hundreds of Titans in Trost & a way to plug the hole. Eren Jaeger will carry a 9 meter boulder to the hole of Trost sealing it in. Our idea is that we protect Eren & our special team from Titan attack until they complete their task. We depend on everyone to make sure no Titans harm Jaeger & our special team. We’ll use a signal of flare guns through this mission. The red flares will be used to warn us of any incoming Titans. The black flare will be used to signal any Abnormals closing on the team. Yellow will be fired for a mission failure or retreat. And the green flares will be used for a mission accomplish. I hope that everyone will do their best to play their part in this crucial moment. We’ll leave for Trost in an 1 hour. I suspect you to all be ready.” Pixis explained. 1 hour later…We standing on one of the buildings of Trost with all of the trainees scattered across the battlefield. Mikasa, Eren, the Fang Gang, the Sacred Swords & I were standing on one of the tallest buildings at the center of the army. “Are you ready Kurutaru?” Golden Claw asked. “I’m ready my friends.” I answered. “Are you ready to go Eren?!” Gobba asked. “I’m ready Gobba.” Eren answered. A green signal flare shot up into the sky. Eren & I jumped off the building biting our thumbs during the fall. Two massive explosions erupted as our Titan bodies engulfed us & we landed on our feet in our new forms. “Are you ready to pick up the boulder Eren!?” Mikasa shouted. Eren didn’t respond however. “Eren? Are you okay?” I asked. Eren looked up before swinging his arm straight towards Mikasa! “Mikasa look out!” Jawg shouted as Chomly grabbed Mikasa & they jumped off to another building before the blow connected to anyone of them. “Eren what are you doing?!” I shouted. Eren looked at me. I can see primal fury in his eyes as drool came down on his mouth completing his feral look. (Crap! Eren has lost control! I’ve got to do something & quick!) I thought as Eren threw a punch towards me but I dodged out of the way quickly. “I’m sorry Eren but I have to do this!! Golden Fire Dragon’s Roar!!” I howled as I let out a gigantic golden fiery breath from my mouth that sent Eren flying into a building. “Fang Gang! Can you restrain him!?” I howled as I grabbed him trying to restrain but he fought wildly against me. “Yes Geri! Sorry about this master but leave us no choice! Fang Vines!” Gobba shouted as the three of them focused their nature energy in the ground causing a barrage of vines to rise from the ground & snare Eren. Eren continued to struggle trying to the rip vines off of him but they come in vast numbers & tied him up to a building & closing his mouth shut. “Why did Eren attack me?” Mikasa asked completely stunned. “Hey!” A Garrison commander shouted running towards me. “Hm?” I asked. “What’s the heck is wrong with Jaeger?!” The Garrison commander asked. “I don’t know! He’s out of control!” Chomly shouted. “You! Kurutaru! Take that boulder & plug that hole in! Our soldiers are being swarmed by Titans right now!” The Garrison Commander ordered. “No! This is Eren’s job & he has to do it!” I howled. “Then this mission is a failure.” The Garrison commander sighed. “No it’s not!” A familiar voice shouted. Armin had came along with Eren & our friends. “Armin! Sasha! Connie! Bertholdt! Reiner! Annie! Jean! Marco! Why are you guys here?!” I asked. “We came to help bring Eren back to his senses!” Connie shouted. “He’s our friend after all!” Armin shouted. “Yeah! Even know he’s a pain in the butt he’s still our friend!” Jean shouted. “Get on my back! I’ve got an idea to reach Eren!” I shouted as they listened what I had to say & got on my shoulder. I approached Eren & placed my hand on his forehead & closed my eyes. “Eren! Can you hear me!?” I shouted as we found Eren in the darkness. (Who said that?) Eren asked. (Eren!) I shouted as a bright light emerged in front of him. (Kurutaru?) Eren asked. (Snap out of it Eren!) Jean shouted. (Jean?) Eren asked. (You’ve got to wake up Eren!) Sasha shouted. (Sasha?) Eren asked. (Don’t be lazy & wake up!) Connie shouted as the light in front of Eren grew brighter. (Connie?) Eren asked. (We need you Eren!) Marco shouted. (Marco?) Eren asked. (Come on buddy! Wake up!) Reiner shouted. (Eren humanity needs you! Get up!) Armin shouted. (We believe in you Eren!) Mikasa shouted. (Get up Eren!) Bertholdt shouted. (Eren get up. I thought you never give up.) Annie said. (Come on master! You’ve got to come back to us! We need you more than ever!) Gobba, Chomly & Jawg shouted. (I hear you! I can see the light! You all believe in me?) Eren asked. (We believe in you Eren now get up!!! We’re with you all of the way so get up!!!!) We shouted as Eren as Eren’s spirit was engulfed in the light. Eren stopped struggling & regain control of his Titan body as the vines snaring him vanished. “ROAR!!!” Eren howled as he approached the giant 9 meter boulder & picked it up with both of his hands above his head. He carried the boulder towards the hole in Trost as Titans began to approach. “You’re not laying a hand on him!! Golden Fire Dragon’s Claw!!” I howled as fierce golden flames enveloped my claws as I delivered a powerful golden fiery slash to two of the incoming Titans burning them to ashes. “Time for us to fight too! Nature’s Claw!!” Gobba shouted as fierce green energy enveloped his fingers as he sliced a Titan’s weak point bringing the colossus down. “Nature’s Fang!” Chomly howled as fierce green energy enveloped his teeth as he chomped down on two Titans’ napes taking down before jumping back to a building. “Wood Fang!” Jawg howled as his teeth became sharp wooden fangs & he crunched down on a Titan’s weak spot bringing the giant down with incredible power. Eren immediately slammed the boulder straight into the hole plugging it up quickly. “We did it!” The Garrison Commander shouted as he shot a green signal flare into the air signaling the mission success. I immediately ran towards Eren as Eren faced. “Eren. Let’s take out the rest of those Titans together.” I answered reaching my hand out towards them. Eren nodded & took my hand as we both became spheres of gold & brown energy merging together creating a gigantic sphere of golden flames & wood. Enraides had shot up from the sphere & high into the sky releasing his wings & looking down at all of the Titans. “Look! It’s Enraides, Titan God of Determination!” Reiner shouted. “Are they going to give us an encore of what they did in Trost?!” Jean asked. “Go get them you guys!” Kiruko shouted. All of the soldiers looked at Enraides in awe & disbelief. “Let’s help them out!” Gobba shouted as he took out a gold & brown Cubit with Chomly & Jawg. “Time to mix!” Golden Claw shouted he touched Gobba’s cubit while Silver Talon touched Jawg’s Cubit & Bronze Fang with Chomly. The 6 turned into spheres of brown, silver, bronze & gold energy before merging with their partners. Golden dragon wings came out of Gobba’s back as golden fiery runes covered his body, Gobba grew two spike like gold horns on his head, his fingers were replaced with Golden Claw’s & he had Golden Claw’s tail. Silver Talon’s wings emerged on Jawg’s back, Jawg’s feet became Silver Talon’s feet, silver runes covered Jawg’s body, 2 silver spikes emerged on Jawg’s cheeks & 3 long silver tail feathers emerged next to his tail. Bronze Fang’s tail emerged on Chomly, Chomley’s teeth became like Bronze Fangs, bronze runes covered Chomly’s body, 2 bronze spikes emerged on the side of Chomly’s head, & Chomly’s claws became like Bronze Fang's. The light vanished as their Mixes were complete. “Let’s go!”Gobba Claw(Gobba & Golden Claw mix name) shouted as his claws ignited in golden flames. “Time to wreak some havoc!” Bronze Chomly(Bronze Fang & Chomly mix name). “Let’s put them out of their misery.” Silver Jawg(Silver Talon & Jawg mix name) said. “Whoa! I didn’t know those guys can do that! Good thing they are on our side!” Connie shouted. A bunch of Titans came close & began their attack on us. “Spinning Sky Fang!!” Silver Jawg howled as powerful energy enveloped his fangs turning them into sharp blades before he did a spinning dash slicing through two Titan napes bringing them down. “Bronze Bite!” Bronze Chomly howled as fierce bronze earth energy enveloped his teeth as he crunched down a Titan’s nape & ripped right off taking down the beast. “Ocean’s Thorn!!” Gobba Claw howled as he fired his claws from his hands that were enveloped in blades of water which sliced through multiple Titan napes taking a bunch of them down with incredible power. “Golden Fire Dragon’s Bulldozer!!” Enraides howled as he curled up into ball covered in millions of spikes before running over a bunch of Titans in his path piercing through their weak points. Enraides then sent the spikes from his body flying piercing through multiple Titans & erasing them from existence before uncurling himself. (Nice job Eren! Let’s keep up the attack!) I shouted. (Got it Kurutaru!) Eren shouted. The Titans started to ignore the soldiers & go after my friends & I. “Nature Claw!!” Bronze Chomly howled as bronze energy enveloped his claws & he delivered a powerful slash to 3 Titans’ napes taking them out. “Aerial Charge!!” Silver Jawg howled as fierce wind energy enveloped his body as he did a 360 in the air before slicing multiple Titan napes with his razor sharp wings taking a bunch of them down with ease. “Mud Wave!” Gobba Claw shouted as he created & unleashed a giant muddy tsunami from his hands down on a bunch of Titans washing them away before striking their napes with his claws. “Golden Fire Dragon’s Tornado!!” Enraides howled as he began to spin causing a gigantic golden fiery tornado to envelop him sucking in & burning to ashes multiple Titans who were caught in the vortex. More Titans began to come our way continuing the ignore the soldiers fighting them. “Sky Thorn Edge!” Silver Jawg howled as he created huge plant like horns enveloped in wind energy before sending them flying towards a large group of Titans slicing through their napes taking them out. “Nature Mace!” Bronze Chomly howled as fierce bronze energy enveloped his tail before he brought down on a couple of Titans piercing their napes while sending them flying into the ground. “Hydro Flame!” Gobba Claw howled as he let out a huge golden fiery breath & boiling hot water from his mouth that burned a large group of Titans to ashes with ease. “Time to end this!!” Enraides howled as he soared high into sky & spread out his wings & arms. An gigantic arsenal of golden, silver & bronze meteors appeared throughout the entire sky. “Ultimate Move: Heaven’s Fire…!” Enraides howled as he fired the meteors down to the ground on the Titans crashing down in droves. “Ultimate…!!” Enraides howled as he focused a sphere of golden energy in front of him before devouring it as steam came out of his mouth. “…DETERMINATION!!!!!” Enraides howled as he unleashed a colossal golden energy beam straight down on the Titans & the moment the beam slammed into the ground the ground around the entire Trost area exploded in golden energy pillar eruption that shot into the sky millions of times over. The attack had blasted every single Titan in Trost burning them to ashes after rocketing them skyward but not harming the buildings or my friends. Smoke rose into the air as the flames had burned the Titans to ashes along with their corpses. Enraides stood above the smoking area before letting out a loud & prideful howl. “We did it…WE’VE TOOK BACK TROST!!!” Armin shouted with pride. Enraides however crashed down into the ground collapsed then defused into me & Eren who were both unconscious & back in our human states. “Kurutaru!” My friends shouted as ran towards me. “Eren!” Mikasa & Eren’s friends shouted as they ran towards Eren. Our heroes with the help of Eren Jaeger, had taken back Trost from titan control. However Enraides came crashing down on the ground becoming the unconscious Eren & Kurutaru. Our heroes had one more trial to face that decides their fate.